vinepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Son of Bogan
Son of Bogan was a character created by Joel in one of his Hard Time streams. Bogan was the first character created by Joel on the mobile version of Hard Time. His first name is still a mystery even to this day, the only public information there is about Bogan is that he is the son of famous inmate/wrestler Bulk Bogan. He served as an Inmate in Southtown Correctional Facility just like his father and his uncle (Bob). Appearance Just like his father and his uncle Son is a tall blonde muscular man except being a little shorter than the rest of his family, standing at around 6'2". He liked wearing wacky hair and a grey mustache. Son liked to walk around in public wearing women's underwear and white glasses. Many people have speculated that Son might be a lunatic or just wants to be a female. History Son Of Bogan was arrested for public nudity and was sentenced to 95 days. He showed up to the courtroom wearing a yellow bikini. Once getting into prison he gets cell number 11 in the west block. Once inside the prison Bogan started to play with a pizza, a few moments later he went into the bathroom after attacking a bunch of fellow inmates and getting chased by a warden. In the bathroom he started beating an officer with an electric guitar and blew up the whole room by kicking an explosive barrel. Both Bogan and the officer were severly damaged by the explosion, another officer ran over there to help both of them but failed to avoid the second explosion. Both officers started crawling towards the severly injured Bogan who lied on the floor in pain covering both his ears. As Bogan started to get up on all fours both officers stood up and started subdoing him. They took him to court for assaulting a warden all the while there was a dude sitting on the toilet meters away from the blast and didnt react at all to the explosions. While taking Bogan to court he exclaimed "I didn't do it It was... my dad!" Bogan won the court case against Trent Calhoun, when Bogan came back to the prison he was still hurt and bleeding from those explosions earlier that day. While he was carrying a box, Bogan broke it and fell backwards and while he was gasping for air, a dude walked up to him and talked about props having second functions before ultimatley giving both a handshake and a hug to Bogan. Bogan began to slowly walk around in search of a pizza as he slipped on the piece of wood from the box he was carrying earlier. Bogan saw a pizza over by a nearby desk and began crawling towards it, while crawling he peed himself and kept falling to the ground. Ultimatley somebody took the pizza on the desk as Bogan became very pissed off. While standing beside Bogan the same dude who took the pizza dropped it to the floor. Getting the pizza was a challenge like no other for Bogan he was weak, tired and close to starving. he finally got the pizza and started eating it and while he ate the pizza he apparently had a stroke and fell over before quickly getting up and eating the rest. After he finished the pizza he picked up a ciggarette and started smoking, he threw it at a guy who started bleeding from the impact of the cigg. The man walked up to Bogan and told him that he would kill him. Son then went over to the vending machine, he tried so hard to get a Snickers he ended up on top of the vending machine in frustration. His life tragically ended when he accidentally fell while trying to get down safely. He was 33 years old. A new inmate by the name of Tony Toupee discovered Son's lifeless body the day after he killed himself. Category:Joel Related Category:Characters created by Joel Category:Characters